Why Warblers Make the Best Boyfriends
by Lenora
Summary: The Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza is a go…too bad no one told New Directions that the Warblers were crashing… 2nd in the Why Warblers Make the Best...series


Title: Why Warblers Make the Best Boyfriends

Author: Lenora

Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Wes, Blaine, New Directions, the Warblers

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 1,065

Spoilers: Blame it on the Alcohol

Series: Why Warblers Make the Best…

Summary: The Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza is a go…too bad no one told New Directions that the Warblers were crashing…

Wes laughed to himself as he followed his boyfriend down to the basement of New Direction's resident (and self-proclaimed) head diva, Rachel Berry. He just knew that poor Finn would get the brunt of Rachel's displeasure as soon as she saw who was accompanying them to the party.

"Kurt! And Wes? What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked as she automatically pointed the way towards the rest of the guests. She then noticed the others trampling their way through the doorway. "And…the rest of the Warblers?" She rounded onto poor Finn who was trying to blend into the wallpaper. "What are they doing here Finn!" she demanded.

"Kurt's been blackmailing me with my browser history," Finn tried to explain.

"It's my fault," Wes bravely stepped up to defend his boyfriend's brother. "I accidentally mentioned the party in front of David, who immediately decided that where I go, he goes. Then Thad heard that both of us were going and decided that where David and I go, he goes…and it just spiraled out of control from there. I assumed you wouldn't mind since Blaine and I are already friends with you guys. And really, some of these guys could use a good time," he said, subtly eying Thad as he passed by. "Is there _any_ way you could get him laid? It might make him unwind a bit. And look, none of us are in our uniforms, so we're all off the clock. None of us are here to steal your Regionals set list."

Blaine grinned from behind Wes. "Well except for maybe Thad. Seriously, none of us are picky about who you hook him up with. As long as it _happens_." He walked over and hugged Rachel, who looked like she was on the verge of a nervous collapse. "By the way, we tried to get the uniform off of Thad, but we all think he's going to be buried in it," he joked.

Kurt and Wes left Rachel in Blaine's capable hands, and despite Blaine being gay as a rainbow, the two had clicked immediately when the girls of New Directions started hanging out with the boys of the Warblers.

When the group got to the bottom of the stairs and saw the sad state of the party, they grimaced. Kurt had warned them that Rachel was the ultimate good girl, and wouldn't know how to throw an effective party. Wes subtly nodded at Nick, who returned it and slipped back up the stairs towards one of the cars the Warblers had ridden in. Inside a duffle bag lay several bottles from various liquor cabinets of the Warbler's parents. Wes' older brother had even volunteered to replace whatever they drank.

Wes tuned back into what was going around him just in time to hear Puck convince Rachel to open her parent's liquor cabinet as well. Wes wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "We should be pretty well supplied then," he whispered.

"Don't tell me Nick actually brought that bag," Kurt warned only to receive an angelic smile in reply. "Fine. But two drinks is my limit. I don't want a repeat of the Bambi incident."

Wes' eyebrow rose at that comment, but wisely decided to wait to interrogate his boyfriend until a later time.

"I come bearing alcohol!" Nick cried, coming back into the basement. A second later, Puck let out a triumphant cry as he unlocked the Berry's cabinet.

"Party!" Blaine led the cry as he grabbed a bottle of rum from the bag.

XxXxX

An hour later, practically everyone in the room was drunk. Various examples of teenage drunkenness littered the basement. After about six drinks, Puck and Lauren had claimed Thad for themselves, keeping him between the two of them.

Only Finn seemed to be sober, walking around the room with a cup of soda while Blaine danced awkwardly in the background. "Not drinking?" Kurt asked from where he was dancing with Wes.

"Designated driver," Finn said. He had borrowed Artie's dad's van for the night so he could get people home that night.

Blaine shambled up to join them. "Hey," he slurred, "it is so cool that you and Kurt are brothers! Right? Like…brothers! Wow…you're so tall." Finn just looked confused at that while Blaine shuffled a few feet towards Kurt and Wes, stumbling into them.

"You having fun Blaine?" Kurt asked, laughing as they helped keep him upright.

"Yeah! This is the best party ever!" Blaine yelled, pulling his friends into an awkward three-way dance.

Kurt took that moment to take stock of what the other Warblers were doing. Most of them were dancing like idiots in the middle of the room with the New Directions members; however Jeff and Nick had retreated to a corner, much like Santana and Sam and were making out. "Knew it," he muttered, eyeing the two boys.

Apparently Kurt hadn't been paying enough attention to the room because he was startled a moment later by Rachel screeching "Let's play spin the bottle!"

What could Kurt say? It was childish and ridiculous, but it was also a hell of a lot of fun sitting there in a circle, watching Puck fondle Thad while the Warbler used one of Lauren's boobs as a pillow.

When it was Kurt's turn the bottle landed on Puck, who merely raised an eyebrow before he shuffled halfway into the circle to meet Kurt's lips. Wes watched the kiss with interest, enjoying the sight of his sexy boyfriend lock lips with the equally hot Puck.

It was Thad that ended the kiss by protesting loudly about Puck being away from him for too long. He yanked on Puck's arm, bringing him back into the circle of Thad's arms before claiming the Jew's lips in a kiss of his own.

In the ensuing catcalls from the Warblers, Rachel, who was sitting next to Puck, spun the bottle. It landed on Blaine. The kiss caused the entire room to at first go silent, but after a bit everyone catcalled.

"Your face…tastes awesome." Rachel grinned drunkenly at Blaine. "I think I found my new duet partner!" The two scampered onto the stage in the Berry's basement and started belting out "Don't You Want Me."

Kurt leant against Wes' chest as they watched the two sing. Now if only they could find Blaine a boyfriend…

FIN


End file.
